The Best Game Among Friends
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Is a game that you are never too old for. Tickles galore and fluff!


**A story for Sparkling Lover, newbienovelistRD, Skellington Girl, and all of my friends. Here you all go! Enjoy! Ally belongs to Sparkling Lover and Ben 10 and it's aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. I only own Rachel and Sparkle.**

* * *

**The Best Game Among Best Friends**

The mansion was quiet for the moment as Rook and Snare-Oh were reading books and XLR8 was quietly watching television, keeping the volume low so that the other two wouldn't be disturbed with their reading and also, so that Sparkle wouldn't be awaken as she had fallen asleep in his lap. He held the small Conductoid protectively as she slept.

Feedback then came in and saw the sight. XLR8 smiled and nodded and gently handed Sparkle to him, who woke up. "Daddy," said Sparkle, hugging him, happy to see her father.

"Hello, my little one. Were you good for your uncles?" he asked.

Snare-Oh looked up from his book. "She was perfect, Feedback. A little angel, as the humans say," he said.

"And energetic," Rook chuckled. "It took a little bit for her to calm down to take a nap."

Feedback chuckled. "Yes, she does have a lot of energy," he said.

Suddenly, two screams were heard and two blurs of color shot down the stairs, pausing in the living room to catch their breaths. It was Rachel and Ally, who looked a little tired, but both were smiling.

"Are they behind us?" asked Ally.

Rachel looked over her shoulder. "I don't see them," she said. "At least it's just those two and Ultimate Big Chill's on a case."

"Why?" asked Ally.

"Because when all three of them get together, you can never escape," Rachel said with a slight laugh. She suddenly felt Ghostfreak behind her, even though he was invisible. "Run!" she said to Ally as the two took off. "They're behind us!"

"How did you know?"

"Oversensitive six sense."

"Oh."

Both girls ran and Ghostfreak and Big Chill became visible to the aliens in the living room, both laughing.

"Where do you think they'll go next?" asked Big Chill.

Ghostfreak thought for a moment and then heard two joyful shouts coming from Rachel's room and smiled. "To Way Big's quarters," he said to his blue companion. Both shared a chuckle and phased through the floor, heading down the tube slides to find their victims.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls reached the end of the slide and landed on Way Big's bed. Rachel then had an idea. "Bounce on the bed!" she said as she and her cousin jumped around, having a great time, their laughs catching Way Big's attention and he went to his room to see them jumping around and laughing. He let out a booming laugh himself and gently scooped them up, holding them as they giggled and tried to catch their breath.

"What are you two girls up to?" Way Big asked with a smile.

Rachel grinned up at him. "Trying to get away from Ghostfreak and Big Chill," she answered. "We're playing a game."

"The tickle game," said Ally, "And they have to catch us to tickle us."

The giant alien chuckled. "I could tickle you two right now," he teased, making the girls curl up to protect themselves. "But catch your breath first," he continued. "Tickling is only fun when everyone is enjoying it."

He set them both on his bed and they lay on their backs, resting as he sat down not far from them, smiling.

"There they are!" said Big Chill, making the girls jump. They went to run, but Way Big stopped them.

"Sorry, kiddos," he grinned as Ghostfreak tickled Rachel and Big Chill tickled Ally. The girls laughed as their tickle torturers tickled them long and good. Then the two aliens switched victims with Ghostfreak tickling Ally and Big Chill tickling Rachel. The two victims were helpless against the two aliens, but were having fun also. Then Rachel began coughing, alarming Big Chill, who stopped tickling her and held her and saw Ghostfreak doing the same for Ally. After a moment, both girls stopped coughing and just held on to their friends, who rubbed their backs soothingly. Rachel then looked up at Way Big with an evil smile.

The giant was reduced to loud laughter and giggles as the four friends tickled him and worst of all, they had some of his worst ticklish spots being tortured. Having gone invisible again, the two ghost-like aliens tickled Way Big's underarms while Rachel tickled his stomach and Ally tickled his feet. This made the To'kustar laugh crazily while trying to not move so much as he didn't want to hurt his four friends.

Finally, the tickling stopped and Rachel and Ally flopped down on Way Big's chest. "That was fun," said Rachel, smiling at Big Chill and Ghostfreak.

"Yes," said Ghostfreak in agreement as the five friends grew tired and Way Big let them all stay to take a nap and all fell asleep with smiles and happy dreams, especially Rachel and Ally who dreamed of more adventures with their awesome friends.

* * *

**Rachel's oversensitive six sense is something she's had for a while. In a way, it warns her of danger, sometimes. (Some people actually do have this.)**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
